Son of Jackass (2011)
Son of Jackass was held on September 2, 2011. The show was highlighted by a tournament for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship, Rob Van Dam defending the WWE Championship in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match against Ultimate Warrior, Disco Drew, and the winner of a battle royal, and a Champion vs. Champion match between United States Champion DCR and Intercontinental Champion "Stone Cold" Steve Austin with Ricardo Diaz officiating. __TOC__ Background Winslow J. Wiley did everything he could to keep Orlando Jordan alive. Sadly, OJ didn't pull through. An anonymous note was presented to authorities, claiming that DEFAULT was the culprit behind OJ's death. DEFAULT was immediately taken in and, due to the circumstances, was stripped of his newly won World Heavyweight Championship. He was, however, allowed to hold on to his Hardcore Championship. Therefore, a tournament will be held to crown a new World Heavyweight Champion at Son of Jackass: The Ryan Dunn Memorial: The Longest Title Ever. DEFAULT has already begun working on his tell-all book "If I Did It...To OJ" Results Son of Jackass kicked off with a 6-man Battle Royal, which ended up being won by Carlito. He will now be entered in the Fatal 4-Way WWE Championship match. The Son of Jackass tournament kicked off with Dark Dynamite Derek facing off against rival Rey Mysterio. Thanks to heavy trolling from Big Show, Rey Rey managed to defeat the Boss of Butthurt once again. In the second match of the tournament, as well as rematch from Fist Fuck Yourself!, J-Pac took on Bret Hart. Despite Batista's dirty work, Hart still managed to overcome J-Pac and advance. In the third match of the tournament, WPW leader Walter P. Wiley took on recent heart attack recipient Eddie Guerrero. The referee would have none of Walter's swindling ways and disqualified him, allowing Eddie to lie, cheat, and steal his way to the semi-finals. In the final contest of the quarter finals, Perfect Ben took on "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Despite his long-ranged double axe handles, Savage was obviously not perfect enough to contend with Ben. Intercontinental Champion "Stone Cold" Steve Austin took on United States Champion DCR in a Champion vs. Champion match-up, refereed by Ricardo Diaz. Diaz kicked off the match by sexually walking and gyrating his hips, which lead to Austin giving him Stone Cold Face. It's super effective! However, after much grabassery from all three men, including many flops by DCR, Austin finished the match by stunning Diaz, who disqualified Surly Steve. Before the semi-finals, Commissioner Slaughter announced that due to tomfoolery, competitors were no longer allowed to be accompanied to the ring. Even if, and he wanted to make this perfectly clear, even if they did say Jehovah. To kick of the semi-finals, Rey Mysterio took on Bret Hart. But do to emergency knee surgery during the match, Bret pinned Rey after he was given the anesthetic. Eddie Guerrero may have lied and cheated, but he couldn't steal a victory against Perfect Ben in the conclusion of the semi-finals. In the WWE Championship match, RVD defended his title against Ultimate Warrior, Disco Drew, and Carlito. To everyone's surprise, the Aloha Shirt Clad Warrior managed to capture the title. In the main event of the evening, Bret Hart met Perfect Ben for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. Bret put up a valiant fight, but in the end failed to recapture the belt. After the belt was awarded to the new champion, Perfect Ben hit Bret with the gold and revealed that he made sure to take the biggest imperfection out of SvR06, DEFAULT, and to get his freakish claws off of the World Heavyweight Championship.